Secret Smutty Santas
by CarolineLahey
Summary: Lydia and Derek are determined to get Stiles and Jackson together as their secret santa gifts. It's a great plan. Except for the part where Stiles and Jackson have been dating for the last six months. The better plan is the one where Stiles totally knows what's going on and plots with Jackson to see how much free stuff they can get out of Lydia and Derek before they wise up.


"Secret Santa was a terrible idea," says Derek to Lydia. The two of them are the only ones left at the apartment, cleaning up the mess from the latest pizza night.

"It was a brilliant idea," she retorts. "You're just mad that you got Stiles and you have no idea what to get him."

"How did you…"

"Deduction."

Derek rolls his eyes at her. "Like you have any idea what to get Jackson."

"How?"

"Observation."

"Whatever," scoffs Lydia. "The point is that we all agreed the gifts had to be thoughtful and not something you could just run out and pick up. That makes it just a little bit more difficult."

Derek shoves pizza boxes in the trash can with more force than necessary. "I know what Stiles wants. But I can't make it happen so yes, apart from getting him research books or coffee gift cards, I'm stuck."

Lydia's eyes brighten with what Derek has learned is her plotting face. "What does he really want?"

"No."

"Please."

"Absolutely not."

"I'll tell you what Jackson wants most of all."

Derek stops. Jackson had been pining for months and it's getting to be insufferable. They thought it was over Danny for a while but then Isaac & Danny started dating and there was a big apartment roommate shuffle that resulted in Stiles living in Jackson's spare room. "You have to promise not to tell Stiles. And none of that pretending you're being subtle crap either."

Lydia nods. "Agreed. Jackson's giant unrequited love disaster that he won't stop moaning about and insisting that said person could never love him back? Stiles."

Derek nearly drops the sodas he was carrying and only just manages to shove them all onto the counter. "Stiles has been in love with Jackson since freshman year."

"WHAT?!" screeches Lydia.

"How do you not know this? Stiles literally reeks of cotton candy every time he's in the room. I thought we were all just being polite about it."

"I had no idea. We all just thought he was kind of permanently horny. I think Isaac & Allison have a bet on whether Stiles is secretly an incubus. And really, Derek? You think attraction smells like cotton candy? That's so weird."

Derek glares at her. "I think LOVE smells like summer and fairs and the taste of salty French fries and cotton candy on someone's lips when night falls and the stars come out."

Lydia sets the dishes down and hops up on the counter in front of Derek. "That's kind of sweet." She pulls him forward and gives him a quick kiss. "You should be romantic more often. And towards your girlfriend. Not when you're describing Stiles' scent."

"I was describing my girlfriend," says Derek. He twists his fingers around a curl and kisses the corner of Lydia's mouth. "The fair was our third date."

"Yeah it was," says Lydia softly. She looks around at the mess. "We can clean up in the morning right?"

Derek chooses to answer with a kiss but Lydia's gotten very good at reading those. She wraps her legs around Derek's waist and lets him carry her towards their bedroom. "We'll figure out how to give Jackson & Stiles each other tomorrow. They live in the same house, it can't be that hard."

It is that hard. Jackson & Stiles don't fight with each other anymore, but admitting feelings was apparently a nightmare.

Lydia supposes she and Derek can blame themselves a little bit for that. High school, especially junior year had a lot of problems.

Jackson's family took him away in the middle of the night, not wanting to deal with the questions in Beacon Hills. Jackson kept in touch with Lydia, who flew out to see him a few times, and he applied only to pack approved colleges, reuniting with everyone after graduation.

In between that though, she and Jackson had a very big fight, the kind that meant something, not their former petty drama, and the result left her unsure about her pack standing.

Derek and Stiles had dated, been fuck buddies, something in high school. To this day, only the two of them really knew what it was. Lydia had decided she didn't want to know. She wondered if Jackson cared.

The point was, the Stiles & Derek pairing was the one that scared the pack the most. If it had happened sooner or even later, the two might still be together. But Lydia and everyone else had watched as the two came together out of convenience and loneliness and lust and anger. Derek and Stiles were hot and heavy for a while.

When the inevitable blowup finally came, the entire pack was left wondering if there would be a pack left standing afterwards. Lydia, Scott, Allison, and Danny were more loyal to Stiles. Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson (even from across the country) chose Derek. Erica struggled between both.

But somehow, Derek and Stiles had worked through their issues. They'd addressed the unhealthiness of their actions and healed the pack rifts. Lydia hadn't learned until a couple years later that Jackson was the one who talked Stiles into making an effort in the first place.

These days, the growth proved to be invaluable, as the pairing of Derek as Alpha and Stiles as second had caused more than one enemy to go running in the opposite direction.

When Jackson joined them all at college—they chose San Francisco because it had something for everyone—his already established friendship with Stiles and Lydia helped ease him into the pack.

If you asked her, Lydia probably couldn't tell you how she and Derek got together. They'd somehow ended up talking more during freshman year. He had a degree in engineering and didn't mind working through complex math equations with her. Lydia didn't need help, but she liked having someone to bounce things off of and Stiles was too busy between his own classes and commuting to Berkeley.

(Berkeley turned out to be a godsend for the pack. Both Stiles and Allison were mythology majors and while it didn't completely negate odd looks, the fact that Berkeley offered the program meant discussions about werewolves or fae or other creatures wasn't met with assumptions of complete insanity. The library had surprisingly accurate research too.)

But at some point during the summer after freshman year, Lydia had told Derek to ask her out already, or he kissed her, or something, and they'd been together ever since.

It was the easiest thing Lydia had ever done. Sure they fought from time to time and she'd had some struggles figuring out a role as the Alpha's girlfriend without being the pack second. Derek had fought with Stiles a lot when he kept deferring to her opinion, only to have the pack get pissed off that Stiles wasn't being heard. But the three of them worked it out. Now it was easy.

So getting Stiles and Jackson to admit to feelings should not be this damn difficult.

Lydia finally gets some time with Stiles when she arranges to meet him for coffee during a break in finals.

"Hi Stiles," she says with a kiss to his cheek and his favorite drink in hand. "How goes the finals?"

"Exhausting," answers Stiles. "Remind me what the hell I was thinking when I decided to get my bachelor's in two years and then jump into a combination PhD & Masters program."

"That you're very smart and like to learn. You know you love this."

Stiles gratefully sips his cinnamon latte. "I do, I really do."

"So who'd you get for Secret Santa?"

"Lydia, please. First as if I'd tell you and second, like you haven't already figured it out." Stiles looks at her like she should know who she's talking to.

Lydia grins in response because duh. "Fine. What do you want for Christmas then? I can always drop hints."

Stiles thinks for a second. "There's a book in the library on mystical properties of herbs and I'd really like my own copy."

"Anything more personal?"

"I still want a Ravenclaw scarf."

"Stiles."

He laughs. "I don't know what you want me to ask for."

"Something that matters. Come on, Stiles, a book? That's boring," complains Lydia.

"I know for a fact that you asked Derek for a math textbook from MIT's doctoral program for Christmas," returns Stiles.

"Fine. But just think about it. I want this Christmas to be special," pleads Lydia, knowing her eyes can still win Stiles over. "This is the first one that everyone was able to get time off for."

"I will think about it," agrees Stiles. "Promise."

Lydia smiles her satisfaction and turns the topic of conversation back to Stiles' studies with ease.

Later that day, Derek shoves a box of yarn in Jackson's arms. "Stiles wants a Ravenclaw scarf and Lydia already figured out everyone's Secret Santa and we know you knit so here."

Derek's already walking away by the time Jackson thinks of a reply so he just shrugs and continues on his way home.

"So Derek seems to think you need a scarf," says Jackson, as he walks alongside Stiles after the human's final essay is turned in.

"Really?" questions Stiles, a gleam in his eyes.

Jackson nods. "Yeah, he even brought me the yarn. Apparently you really want a Ravenclaw scarf. Which is funny, because I was under the impression you liked the one I bought for you three months ago. You know, the one you're wearing right now."

Stiles grins. "Well, I like it when it's put to proper use."

"Oh like this?" Jackson stops and tugs on the ends of the scarf, pulling Stiles towards him and tilting his own head up just slightly to press a kiss to Stiles' lips.

"Just like that," answers Stiles, sliding his hands under Jackson's jacket to bring him closer.

The pair trade soft but happy kisses for a few minutes, until the chill in the air forces them to keep moving.

Jackson nudges Stiles as they walk, arms linked together.

"Oh right," says Stiles. "So Lydia insisted on coffee this morning, where she then kept asking about my Secret Santa and what sort of super personal gifts I wanted."

"And this was the best you could come up with?"

"This was specific enough that I could see if Derek spilled the beans." Stiles laughs. "Clearly he did, though I'm impressed he held out for this long. I'm pretty sure they've decided to set the two of us up with each other for Secret Santa."

Jackson smirks. "You are getting such a kick out of this, aren't you?"

"Like you aren't! C'mon Jacks, we haven't been sure we pulled this off for ages, this just confirms that we're awesome." Stiles emphasizes his point with another kiss.

"I already knew I was awesome."

Stiles crinkles his nose at him and Jackson steals another kiss.

"So are we telling everyone now?" asks Jackson.

"I think it's probably time," answers Stiles. "But…"

"But you want to see how much more we can get out of our exes before we spill the beans?" Jackson knows his boyfriend well.

Stiles smiles gleefully. "I want to see if I can push hard enough to get them to pay for dinner at Boboquivaris."

~Flashback: 8 months ago~

Stiles has his books spread out across Jackson's table. A travel cup of coffee sits nearby, along with a bottle of water. It took only one day of using a mug for his coffee—that promptly got knocked over and soaked through a library book—for Jackson to go out and get Stiles a travel mug. He said it was so Stiles wouldn't stain his precious dining room table. But he also filled the fridge with Stiles' favorite snack foods, and noticeably refrained from blasting his usual music.

It was driving Stiles' crazy. He hadn't been sure what to do to study for midterms, since his current apartment was pack central half the time. Stiles needed space and he needed quiet. When Jackson offered his place, Stiles accepted without really thinking it through.

He really should have thought it through. Jackson was everywhere. Sure, he technically gave Stiles privacy but since he didn't share his apartment with anyone, everything reflected Jackson's personality.

Stiles was already struggling to deal with his feelings for Jackson, this situation was making it worse.

He couldn't really tell anyone when he started caring more about the werewolf. Jackson had helped Stiles through his breakup with Derek back in high school, and somewhere along the way the two became close friends. Jackson tended to let his guard down around Stiles, and Stiles found himself calmer in Jackson's presence.

And now he'd made the stupid decision to hang out at Jackson's house, while trying to tell himself he couldn't just jump the wolf at any given moment.

Stiles flopped his head down into his arms on the table. Studying could wait. He was exhausted and sore and mentally stressed.

The feeling of someone massaging his shoulders made Stiles melt. "I think I love you," he muttered, before realizing the only person who could be relieving his tension was one of the main causes. "Um…" he stammered eloquently.

"Everyone loves me, Stilinski," snarked Jackson, leaning in close to Stiles' ear. But he sounded less sure of himself than usual.

Stiles twisted in his chair to look at him. "Jacks…"

Jackson stared back at him, as if he knew the question Stiles wanted to ask but didn't know how to. Just as Stiles started to lose his nerve, Jackson tilted his head down and placed the gentlest of kisses on Stiles' lips.

"What?"

"I got tired of waiting on you to make a move," returned Jackson and that just wouldn't do, so Stiles tugged Jackson onto his lap and kissed him again, this time licking along the seam of Jackson's lips so he could get a better taste.

Within a few minutes of the kissing, Jackson had gotten Stiles' pants dragged down around his calves and dropped to his own knees in front of him.

"This okay?" he asked.

"Jesus," said Stiles.

"Just Jackson is fine."

Stiles laughed out loud, a laugh that turned into an embarrassing moan as Jackson licked a long stripe up the underside of Stiles' dick. After that, Stiles was left with one focus, the heat of Jackson's mouth until he was tugging at Jackson's hair to warn him that he was about to come.

As soon as Stiles recovered, he pulled Jackson back up to his lap, getting his hand around Jackson's dick and working in quick yet steady strokes until Jackson came all over both of them. Stiles pressed his forehead to Jackson's and breathed heavily for long moments.

Jackson pulled himself away first. "You go shower," he said in a gentle tone. "I'll make you some dinner since I know you won't stop studying yet. Chili sound good?"

Stiles nodded. "That would be amazing." He tugged his sweatpants up to walk back to the bathroom then stopped. "Wait, what about you? You hate chili, Jacks."

Jackson leered at him. "That's okay. I already ate."

"I can't believe you convinced Lydia and Derek to pay for our dinner," says Jackson, grinning at Stiles' snicker. Their hands are tangled together on the table and Stiles keeps trying to play footsie underneath the tablecloth.

"Well, she insisted that dinner would be a perfect place for me to hint at my feelings for you," says Stiles.

"And what are those feelings, Mister Stilinski? Are they ones of passionate ardour?"

"Mr. Whittemore!" gasps Stiles, clutching at a set of mock pearls. "It is most improper to inquire about one's...emotional state. The whole place will be scandalized."

Jackson laughs along with him until the waiter takes their order. While they're waiting for their food, Stiles tells the rest of the story.

"Anyway, so I told Lydia that was a great plan and I'd ask you. Then I told Derek that I'd even called Olive Garden and gotten them to set aside a bottle of wine and give us their most romantic table."

"Oh god, now I'm trying to imagine how high Derek's eyebrows went," says Jackson.

"I kid you not, barely ten minutes go by between me hanging up with Derek and Lydia calling, informing that she's made reservations here and paid for the meal on her card because if I go to a nice place and order spaghetti, she's killing me and taking over as pack second." Stiles is nearly crying he's laughing so hard.

"You are an evil genius."

They spend the next several minutes planning what they're going to get out of Lydia and Derek next. Until Stiles gets bored and decides to blow Jackson under the table.

They're asked to leave the restaurant when Jackson comes and his hand hits the table so hard it shatters their wine glasses. He regrets nothing.

And returns the favor in the car in the parking lot.

"Jackson, are you sure these are the songs you want in this playlist?" asks Lydia, wrinkling her nose at Jackson's choices.

"Stiles likes all of these artists and those are his favorite Christmas carols," insists Jackson.

"Cream by Prince is one of Stiles' favorite songs?" Lydia looks disdainful at that.

Jackson shrugs. "If I could explain Stilinski, don't you think I'd have done it already?"

"Fine," agrees Lydia. "You're just lucky Derek and I are willing to help you come up with original gifts for Stiles."

"A playlist is original?"

"It's personal and don't argue with me." Lydia leans over his shoulder. "Also you spelled holy wrong."

Jackson stops arguing but he doesn't change the spelling. Stiles will think it's hilarious.

Stiles widens his eyes, doing his best confused Bambi impression at Derek. "I just want to know your opinion."

"Why?! Why on earth do we need to have this discussion?" Derek looks about two seconds from running away-and this is his apartment-and Stiles can barely hold back his laughter.

"You've had sex with me," explains Stiles. "And obviously if Secret Santa goes well, I will hopefully have sex with Jackson. I thought we were friends, Derek, the kind of friends who care enough about each other to help each other out."  
"With sex advice?!"

"I just need to know how I should use my tongue."

Derek cries into his hands.

Stiles makes him talk about it for another hour before he agrees to change topics.


End file.
